


Caught In Between

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blindfolds, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: 1, 2, 3You, me, and heThreesome is my fantasy





	Caught In Between

It wasn’t like Chanyeol to want to experiment. He had his nights in the bedroom where he enjoyed experimenting, but for the most part he kept the fun to you. You enjoyed that about him, he was predictable. However, you didn’t mind trying new things and you trusted that Chanyeol wouldn’t try something he knew you were uncomfortable with.

Which is how you ended up tied to your bed posts by your wrists and ankles, and a blindfold keeping you from seeing anything happening in the room.

You heard Chanyeol chuckle and you bit your lip in anticipation.

“I have quite the evening planned for you, sweetheart.” His low voice floated into your ears, but you still couldn’t quite place where he had moved in the room.

“What brought this on?” You asked him quietly, truly curious as to what had gotten into your boyfriend.

A low chuckle started at the end of the bed. “You’ve been having a hard time lately. I just want to make you feel good, baby.” You heard a buzzing sound and suddenly vibrations were sent straight through your body.

 

Chanyeol took a vibrating egg and ran it up and down your slit, teasing your clit briefly before sticking the item inside of you.

You immediately moaned as your entire body reacted to the vibrator being put inside of you. You felt a kiss on your forehead as Chanyeol pushed some hair away from your neck. “Sit tight for a few minutes okay? I’ll be right back?”

Your heart began to race in panic. “You’re leaving me?” You asked him breathlessly as your body still responded to the vibrations.

“Don’t worry, baby. I’ll be back in a minute.” His voice was further away and you listened to the bedroom door close and your heart raced.

 

He would actually leave you would he? Your mind was a mess, but your body was only thinking of one end goal at this point. You moaned and arched off the bed as best as the restraints would let you. Your breath grew rapidly as the ball in your stomach tightened at the sensation.

The door of your bedroom squeaked open and closed again. “Chanyeol,” you moaned, “please I can’t take this anymore.”

The edge of the bed shifted and you knew he was between your legs. You felt the hot wet licks of his tongue tracing your entrance and your hips jerked up in response. His tongue swept up along your clit and began licking over it quickly. Short jolts sent shivers straight through you and you knew you were on the edge of your climax. You moaned Chanyeol’s name over and over before you toes curled and your fingers balled into fists and you came. The pulsating of your core squeezing the vibrating egg right out of your body, but his tongue was still relentless lapping your entrance.

“That’s it, get it all out, baby.” Chanyeol’s voice was directly next to your ear. In fact, his hot breath fanned over your face.

A distinct lick at your center made you jump. If Chanyeol was beside you, then.

“What the fuck?” You tried to sound surprised, but the flicking of the tongue over your clit was making you moan and you didn’t sound remotely threatening.

“Someone came to join us, baby.” Chanyeol was still next to your ear, his lips began leaving sweet kisses on your jaw and cheek. “But I won’t tell you who.” He whispered quietly. He kissed down to your neck and you felt the bed shift as he leaned further on the bed. “You have to guess who it is, and until then, we will keep making you feel good.”

You felt a pair of hands place themselves on your inner thighs as the person between your legs moved. The hands were smaller than Chanyeol’s, and as the person crawled up and began hovering your body you knew he was shorter than your boyfriend. You felt the prodding of his erection at your sensitive entrance as another pair of lips settled against the other side of your neck.

You had four hands roaming over your naked body, and two pairs of lips leaving love marks on your neck. The feeling was overwhelming and incredible at the same time. You let your trust in Chanyeol take over and stopped worrying over how, and began to wonder who. Who was currently sucking a huge hickey into the side of your neck?

Suddenly Chanyeol shot up from your left side and pushed the other person away, your neck separating from their mouth with a loud “pop”. “I told you not to mark her,” Chanyeol growled.

The person was frozen over top of you, his cock twitched at your entrance and you smirked and bucked your hips up against it, causing said male to shiver and groan.

Chanyeol chuckled, “sorry, baby. Are you ready for some more?”

You turned your face towards the sound of his voice and pouted, “Yes, I want to feel him.”

Chanyeol’s fingers slid down your stomach between your legs, rubbing your clit lightly. “Okay, but maybe we should make you guess who it is first?”

You groaned at the contact of his fingers on your most sensitive nub. A hot mouth settled over your right breast, that skillful tongue flicking over your nipples. You tugged at the restraints, without hearing or feeling the person your mind was racing with possibilities. Who would be patient enough to remain this quiet for this long? And to let Chanyeol push him like that for sucking a hickey on your neck?

“Can I at least have a hint?” You moaned as Chanyeol’s long fingers continued their teasing.

Chanyeol was leaving kisses on your stomach and biting your hips. “Nope,” his low voice murmured against your skin.

Suddenly the lips on your chest lifted and you felt the hot breath of someone next to your ear. “Two letters,” he whispered.

You let the voice sink in before your lips curled into a loving smile. “Kyungsoo?”

At the guess of the name, Chanyeol’s hand left the area between your legs and Kyungsoo pressed his length inside of you in one fell swoop.

Your back arched off of the bed and you felt the ties around your wrists and ankles tighten. Kyungsoo’s hands were on your hips and he immediately began thrusting hard into you.

Chanyeol was back to your face, kissing your lips sweetly. “Soo likes you tied up like this, I think,” he told you between loving kisses. “Do you like not being able to touch us?” He asked.

You pouted against his mouth, “No,” you whined as your body was covered in goosebumps and complete pleasure at being rutted into hard and fast. Kyungsoo wasn’t as big as Chanyeol, but he was still able to fill you right and the feeling of someone different was exciting and almost felt wrong.

You felt Chanyeol’s hands at the back of your head and suddenly your eyes were blinded by the light of the room. After having been kept in the dark for so long you had to give yourself a few moments to adjust as your gaze finally settled on the eyes of your boyfriend who kissed your lips again. “Want to be able to see us?” He asked.

You smiled and nodded as he finally moved over and you saw Kyungsoo propped up between your legs. His heart shaped lips were pressed in a thin line of concentration and sweat was forming at his temple. He was getting close. His gaze fell upon your own and you both smiled shyly at each other. You found it ironic given the fact that he was currently pounding into you like he was.

His fingers trailed along your stomach and between your legs, his thumb circled along your clit and you moaned his name. Your body was reaching another climax and you turned to Chanyeol who was watching you with a hungry gaze.

“Do you like watching your girlfriend get fucked by someone else?” You heard Kyungsoo’s voice fill the air and both you and Chanyeol looked at him in shock.

“Someone likes dirty talk,” you murmured.

Chanyeol glared at Kyungsoo, before an evil smirk crossed his lips. “Want to feel my girlfriend come for you again? Because I know exactly what gets her off?”

Kyungsoo’s movement on your clit stopped and you whined at the loss. You wanted an orgasm and you turned to Chanyeol with wide eyes, “What get’s me off?” You asked him, curious as to where his evil little mind was off to.

Chanyeol’s large hands slid up your body slowly, travelling between the valley of your breasts, his fingers settled along the base of your throat. They were long enough to have his thumb on one side, his fingers along the other. “The one thing I never do, but you secretly like.” Chanyeol told you quietly, dropping his voice lower as he put some pressure where his fingers were.

Your guilty pleasure was breath play.

And as Kyungsoo’s thumb began circling your clit once more, Chanyeol’s brown eyes bored into yours as he slowly squeezed your neck on either side. You felt yourself losing the ability to breath just as your body tipped over the edge into it’s peak. Your mouth shot open and your eyes shot closed in a silent cry. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, Chanyeol’s fingers released their pressure and you gasped for air.

You felt Kyungsoo slide out of you and paint your stomach with his release, listening to his sweet moans only sent more chills down your spine as you tried to catch your own breath.

Chanyeol climbed above you and untied the restraints on your wrists one by one before moving down to your ankles as Kyungsoo collapsed on the bed next to you with a pleasant sigh. As you were finally free to move you immediate rolled to your side and cupped Kyungsoo’s face, pressing your lips against his. You could still taste yourself on his mouth and you moaned as you licked at the heart shaped mouth that kissed you back just as eagerly.

Chanyeol’s wrists wrapped around your ankles and immediately yanked you down to the end of the bed. He stood at the end and brought your legs to either side of his hips. “My turn,” he told you sternly and you felt your stomach roll at the dominance in his voice. He immediately slammed his length inside of you and you fell back against the bed with a moan.

 

Your body was still so sensitive from getting off twice already, every snap of Chanyeol’s hips inside of you sent immense pleasure through every nerve in your body. You gripped the blankets beneath you, “Chanyeol,” you moaned his name and watched him bite his bottom lip. He was clearly worked up from watching you get off twice, and by someone who wasn’t him.

He grabbed your wrists and pulled you up and then lifted you by the hips he tossed you back next to Kyungsoo on the bed, quickly climbing on after you. He then rolled you over top of him, your knees settling on either side of his hips as he lay beneath you.

“Show Kyungsoo how you fuck me,” he ordered.

You immediately complied, settling down on your boyfriend’s cock with a slow melodic moan. You made a show of riding him. You arched your back, let your head lull backwards, your hair falling off your shoulders just like you knew Chanyeol liked. His hands slid up your hips and cupped your breasts that bounced with each thrust that he hit you with.

Kyungsoo laid next to the two of you with an unreadable look on his face. He had his bottom lip between his teeth and his hand around his cock as he began pumping himself for a second orgasm at the sight of you on top of Chanyeol.

It got you going, knowing he was getting off on watching the two of you. You rotated your hips against Chanyeol’s and began to move faster and you heard the low moans of your boyfriend change. His hands dropped to your hips and he pulled your forward for a heated kiss as he released himself inside of you.

Chanyeol flipped you on to your back, your arm against Kyungsoo’s that was stroking himself quickly. Chanyeol slid two fingers inside of you, his thumb grazed your clit. “Come with Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol ordered.

Your body moved with his fingers and you slid your hand over and placed it on Kyungsoo’s thigh. The two of you turned and looked at each other and at the same time you each moaned and you felt yourself coming undone around Chanyeol’s fingers as Kyungsoo came over his own fingers.

You were spent. You watched both boys get up and Chanyeol retrieved a warm washcloth to clean you and Kyungsoo up with before you were tucked into blankets.

Kyungsoo moved to leave and you shot up and grabbed his arm. “You don’t think you can fuck me like that and not cuddle after?” You asked him with the cutest pout you could manage.

Kyungsoo looked at you for a moment before a smile crept on to his face and he slid back under the blankets with you. Chanyeol was already behind you ready to press up against your back as you snuggled against Kyungsoo’s chest.

You had so many questions for the two of them, but your body was exhausted and sleep took over quickly. Chanyeol draped his arm over yours and Kyungoo’s waist. You froze, but Kyungsoo was too close to seem to care and kept it.

You fell asleep with a smile on your face.


End file.
